Mini Games
Sitemap ""Mini_Games"" 'Rapture Rebirth MMORPG Minigames ideas (for 2D and simple 3D Tablet interface) : ' Games to be run in a simpler interface (tablets/palmtops) to alow players to play part of the game while away from their home gaming machines. Results from the mini-games can have direct impact on in game activities (while utilizing time the players couldnt play otherwise). Beside hopefully being fun games (if theres a good progression to continually get harder to match a spectrum of player abilities) having short duration and payoffs in the main game. Some being skill advancements and others to accomplish certain ingame tasks like repairs/fabrications/searches on the players own projects (as well as city assigned jobs), while others reward with job pay beyond the (my NPCs on automatic). Lots of variants(scenarios) - if player created assest are part of the game system and other similar games can be produced along the same lines by Players (scenario variants (data) for an existing game vs creating it which is programming). 2D Flash style animations and interactions for the programs ( alot of players understand these concepts for creation of the minigames, so wont be frightened off) Common creation frameworks to act as templates - grid placements, communication with server, scoring and rewards systems. Some players create better graphics and aesthetic animation effects versus creating the game mechanics and control interfaces (again assuming that the company adopts the challenging and 'pushing the envelope' idea of allowing player created asset and then actually being able to make the system work). Graphical effects are often interesting just to see them (see what imaginative players come up with). Games have instructions and explanation of how they tie into the main game. Names and locations/tasks etc are passed from the server to personalize the minigame as being part of their efforts in the main 3D game. Topscores?? (and tracking player against themselve) Why not? Some people find great interest in trying to out do each other and in an MMORPG you want to add as many avenues of interest as possible to keep people playing. There would also be interactive access to in-game media - newspapers/mail/delivery notices/job bulletin boards/text chat/NPC activity monitorings and task directions and progress/map views/auction house/ etc.. so players can keep track of things happening in the game and communicate/interact. A longer explanation of many things mentioned will be in a following posting. ----------------- Minigame idea examples: Existing Hacking of various devices/machines - bots/vending machines/cameras/turrets/security doors/locks - BS1 circuit fluid path grid (thinking and speed) - BS2 moving needle (mostly click timing) - with additions for more skill based adjustments, impact of research/tools/part quality --- Utility Lineman - Connect the in and out paths of several utilities in a building section to establish continuity with the pieces you are supplied - Add safety features for bonus - Bonus for redundant capacity to the completed 'circuits' - Fit multiple utilities simultaneously (water, air, electricity, pneumo, comm-lines) - Dont forget to cut the power before you start rewiring ... - Do estimations and if it cant be done send the job back to the bureacrats who messed up. --- Repairs - Machine Disassembling/Assembling: - Jigsaw like puzzle of fitting all the parts together - Get useful machines of variety of complexities working again - Broken pieces removed and replaced (keep a good stockpile on hand) - Symbolic pieces dropped in the slots (preferably the right slots) - Research/blueprint, skill/tool advantages - In game objects are repaired either for yourself or as a 'job' --- U-Invent - Fabrication Making Parts - Use of an old U-Invent machine (which was automatic) rebuilt to use as a fabrication rig (beg, borrow, but dont steal one). - Player supplies recipes and formulas to control making of parts for machines (later use for repair activities) - Reprogram the machine to make parts (adjustment puzzle of the in-built tools options) - Machine pattern with improvements innovated by players skill - Progressive with more skill and tool modules and additional recipes - DO repairs to the machine during 'run' of parts - Parts produced for in-game use --- Guard-bot Patrol - Player remotely controls a city patrol bot (those automatic ones were never that bright) - Plan and Set the patrol pattern for a given map area (some with higher dificulty patterns) - Link into camera/electric eye sensors to get clues of possible perp locations - Follow/corner the perp (drive vermin into traps) - Control door access (security locks) to block the perps off - Coordinate multiple reinforcement bots movements - Different perps move at different speeds or can try to attack the bot - Coordinate 'the watch' being called to handle/apprehend the perp - Answer priority alerts to investigate reported sightings of 'irregularities' - Many different maps and scenarios (ie- stake out the smugglers, watch the gate to the wild, vermin patrol, etc..) - Keep the city safe so people can sleep soundly in their beds... --- Splicer Brain/Genetic Reconstruction ('the Cure' for splicers) - Symbolic representation of the brain of a splicer - Remove the broken bits (unghappy faces) - Adjust the pieces to form coherant patterns (connect the smiley faces) - Minimum adjustments get bonus - Most combinations of 'good' brain patterns get bonus (means more skills for the ex-splicer) - Skill adjustments to enhance efficiency and improve outcomes - Use X-Cell and Anti-Adam to assist difficult cases - Every Ex-splicer saved is one more step forward for Rapture - Doctor your patient is ready.... --- Certification Tests for player skills - Do tests to qualify for a better job (bypasses time consuming ingame training) - Various machines and tools and tasks done to prove proficiency for future job placements in-game. - Paint the wall section (roller or paint brush, neatness counts) - no painters holidays please - Assemble the machine from the blueprint pattern (memory game) - Weld that leak (wandering hand aiming game - like some of the target scopes ) - Find a free path for the electric line (floor tiles path, no overlap with existing lines) - Flip the burgers (variant on whack a mole) --- Pull the goodies out of the pile (a pickup sticks type game) - Scrounge thru the debris pile and try to extract the most valuable items - If you pull wrong debris falls down and blocks things (may also help uncover things) - Move things that are in the way - Time limit before the splicers hear you and you have to leave (if they catch you, lose all) - Time limit before the room fills up with water --- Guide the sub/bathyphere thru the maze of buildings and obstacles - Maze game get thru to the destination on-time and certainly before fuel/air runs out - Dodge the giant squid or other hazards - Go out and return on a 'routine' trip - Skills allow faster speeds and better maneuverability - Get your own sub/bathyphere nd make it a profitable business --- Trawling for Fish - Raptures mainstay that never quit the whole time after 'the fall' - Place the nets - Run the multiple subs out to the schools of fish and corner them into the nets - Avoid hazards - various deep sea nasties and sharks that want to eat your fish - Bring your catch home to Rapture - Work for the city or later purchase your own submarine to get real profits. --- Program the circutry/punchcards (Minerva's programs) - Minerva will be a very useful tool for the City if they can just get it programmed. - More 'wiring' connections type puzzles - Solve the logic connection with the provided circuitry (fit to form the path) - Bonus payout for speed of completion - Progressive difficult and higher rewards - Accumulate circuit bits you didnt have to use for subsequent 'programs' - More programs you do, the more you are paid (and skill advances) - Some are circuitry and others punchcard sequences linking the logical paths - Tools and special circuit parts for 'shortcuts' --- The Prospecting game: - Find useful materials for Raptures industries to convert to useful things (the manufacturing starting up again) - Dig thru the rock looking for veins/deposits - Dont open the tunnel to the sea (indicators about how close you are getting to that) - Pull as much as you dare out - Different and amusing tools - Different types of mines have different properties - metal/oil/minerals - HighGrade a few 'samples' for yourself (smugglers trade for gold) --- The Farm - setup and operate a farm to feed Rapture with something other than fish and seaweed - Growing crops (farm games existsed LOOONG before Farmville) - Tending animals(beware the mutant cows and flamethrowing chickens) - crops to feed animals - Progressive development (not a single run game) - Add more lights to improve growing - Add new crops (new seeds with multiplying numbers when you grow seeds for later crops) - Bring in fertilizer (mulched from the inedible seaweed) to improve your farm. - Keep the vermin away (who try to eat your crops) - Skills increase and expand your farm --- Chase the Thing thru the City Sewer: - A common low income entertainment for starting players - Navigate the maze of sewers under the streets - dont go too far or you will get lost. - Vermin targets have bounties (ingame rewards) - Interesting/valuable items sometimes get lost, there to be found - Lighting and water level vary - Nastier things are sometimes run into (keep your weapon handy) - Bring your hip boots. --- Route the Pneumo - Jet Postal job shifting the transfer incoming capsules to the right outbound tube - Jamming events and misroutings/damaged packages or bad addresses - Shelving capsules destined for the local station and taking) - Rush periods when transfers backed up (all come in at once) - Higher skill pneumo offices (scenarios) have more tubes/more problems/more trafic - Lots of flashing lightbulb type and buzzing indicators warning of incomings and jams... - Amusing labels of what are in the capsules --- Librarian in the Great Library - Sort the books onto the shelves (some kind of shuffling action in the 'buttony tablet interface) - Find research request items as they come in faster and faster. - Slidy word puzzles (using common bioshock terms) - research skill bonus. --- Obstacle puzzle (reach that prize if you can in the ruins) - grid puzzle of interlocking objects which by pushing around opens a path to the far side - Doors - Heaps of debris - Fires - Things to push/pull (with different length sticks) that nullify other obstacles - Variety of tools for different scenarios --- The Pick and Pay game - Piles of salvages items to look thru - Sort thru them and Find the one piece that - You may have to dismantle things to get what you are after - dont destroy too much - Bonus for minimal value loss due to 'dismantling' and rough manhandling - As usual, skill and tools add to efficiency - Rewards for finding a 'bounty' item --- Fontaines Fisheries (under new management) - Keep the city fed with this staple commodiity - Unload the submarines that come in with their loads of fish - Submarine moves some while floating - Avoid crushing the workers who sometimes get in the way - Put the fish onto the moving conveyor evenly so it doesnt jam - Finish before too many subs back up - Accuracy in picking up/dumping to not waste too many fish --- Job dispatcher - Work done for the city council to allocate and schedule manpower to current jobs. - Match up best combinations of workers with skill (who do certain tasks more efficiently) - Time based schedule with workers shifted to critical tasks to lear way for more general progress - Get the most tasks completed with available workers - Priority jobs to get bonus for getting done first --- Tramway routing ('tower' operator). - The tram system moves bulk stuff below street level around much of the city (keeps the streets clear and less cluttered) - Map of parts of the city with the tracks shown and the little trams moving about. - Keep all the trams simultaneously moving for deliveries and pickups (freight garbage personnel fuel). - Switch between routes (single and double tracked) and keep the schedule moving. - More complex maps and schedules for the more skilled. - Handle accidents and delays to keep things moving. --- Hesphaestus Reactor Control - Keep the power system stable by controlling valves and watching indicators - Prevent it from going into automatic shutdown - Scenarios running at higher capacity (more $$) afford more risk and speed of destabilization - Minimize damage to equiptment for bonus - Watch the red lines creep towards utter destruction - Someday Minerva may do this task but that day is not here yet. An important thing is that all these mini-games are optional. Progress in the main online game is not to be dependant on execution of these mini-games which many players may have little time/patience for and/or little interest in playing. By playing them you might get a bonus in-game, but nothing earthshaking. Effort in them should translate to some equivalent effort for actions ingame (and make use of time when in-game play isnt possible). Some games may just be amusing to see once and then never be looked at again. Others may be good enough to be sufficiently distracting for killing time - what hobbies are really all about. They are also yet another channel for player creators to make 'old school' things for this Rapture genre.